miamivicefandomcom-20200223-history
To Have and to Hold
"To Have and to Hold" is the tenth episode of Miami Vice's fifth season, and the 100th overall episode. The episode premiered on February 10, 1989. Summary Tubbs, while undercover, falls for the widow of a murdered drug lord, and Crockett helps his son work through his remarried mother's pregnancy. Plot While attending the wedding of Louis Pendroza and his wife Maria Pendroza (Elpidia Carillo), introduced to him by a man named Guerrero), Tubbs & Gina (undercover in the Pendroza organization) are introduced to Louis' son Ramon (Miguel Ferrer), his sister-in-law Lucia (Mary Lou Rosato) and her son Carlos (Rafael Ferrer), and Louis offers to take Tubbs & Gina on his yacht after he has another drink with his new bride. Just after the marriage party leaves, a RV full of hockey-masked shooters hits the motorcade, killing most of Louis' men, then shooting Louis down in the arms of his new bride. At OCB, the team discusses the possibility of a power struggle between Ramon, Lucia and whoever ordered the hit on Louis. Castillo thinks the DiMarco family, long fighting with the Pendrozas (and who killed Lucia's husband Carlos, Sr.), may have been responsible, but the ballistic report shows the weapons used were from South America. Castillo wants the team to check it out, and Tubbs to remain with the family. Crockett gets a call from his ex-wife Caroline (Belinda Montgomery) that their son Billy (Clayton Barclay Jones) is getting in trouble in school and acting up, and wants him to come up to see his son. Crockett arrives at the Ballard house and finds she's very pregnant with a son, a fact she failed to tell Crockett about. They talk about Billy's recent behavior and Crockett wonders if it's because of her condition and that her & Bob didn't talk about the possibility of a brother or sister beforehand, Caroline starts screaming, then crying to Crockett about it all, and Crockett agrees to see Billy. Tubbs goes to see Maria at Louis' funeral and she tells him how they met and that she hoped she would have loved him. Ramon asks to see Tubbs and lets him know about a shipment coming in, wants him to move it, but before that, he wants Tubbs to meet with DiMarco's main shooter Tony Murati to work out a deal to have DiMarco's muscle move to the Pendroza camp. Tubbs & Murati meet at a restaurant to discuss the deal, but before anything is discussed a female assassin shoots Murati down before Tubbs kills her. Tubbs confronts Ramon about being setup at the restaurant, Ramon says that a truce with DiMarco has been worked out and he still wants Tubbs to handle the expected shipment--with a $100,000 bonus, and invites him to a party to celebrate the truce. Crockett & Billy talk and Billy says he feels like he's getting in the way, that all his mom & stepdad talk about is the baby, and he wants to live with his dad. Crockett would love to have Billy come live with him, but the Vice cop reminds Billy of his lifestyle and work, especially the dangerous people he's with, and lets him know that his mom & Bob both love and care about him. Billy gets angry saying that no one, not even Crockett, wants him around. Lucia gets disgusted at Carlos Jr's lack of interest in taking over the family business (because his father was killed for the "business"). Caroline wants to put Billy into therapy, and Crockett feels he should spend more time with him, like summer vacations and other times. Tubbs & Maria start talking at the party when DiMarco shows up and a drunk Lucia gets angry about inviting her husband's murder into their home, and Maria asks Tubbs to take her away from there. Caroline & Crockett talk about their early experiences with Billy, including his all-night illnesses, when Caroline gets a call from Billy's school that he's been in a fight and ran off. Crockett finds him watching Frankenstein in a movie theater, then Billy tells his dad he hates that his mom & Bob are having a baby. Crockett tells Billy he'll miss out on something special, a little brother, and tells him about his brother Jake protecting Crockett from a bully at a baseball game. Billy said that's different because his dad was younger and they had the same parents, and doesn't want his brother as a friend. Crockett lets Billy know to be nice to his mom because she's having a tough time dealing with his behavior. Maria tells Tubbs about wanting to be in the city when she was younger, and how her & her father spend evenings listening to and hearing him sing Pavarotti. Maria & Tubbs nearly kiss and admits she has feelings for Tubbs she wishes she didn't have, and bids him good night. Then a scream rings out and Lucia is found dead. Carlos Jr accuses Ramon of killing his mother and threatens to kill kim. At OCB, Tubbs fills the team in on his upcoming 50 key shipment, and on Maria's idea that Ramon had Louis killed to take over. Gina confirms that the DiMarco's had nothing to do with the hit. Castillo wants Ramon after he picks up the load, and Tubbs wants to stay on Maria because she could be next on the hit list as being the heir to Louis' estate. Castillo cautions Tubbs about getting personally involved with her. The deal goes down, but before Tubbs can test the drugs a group of armed men show up, shooting up the money and drugs and Tubbs & Ramon barely escape with their lives, though Tubbs' shoulder is injured. Ramon vows revenge on DiMarco, and Maria takes Tubbs up to care for his injury. Maria feels the DiMarco's are out to destroy the entire Pederoza family, resists any idea of leaving, especially without Tubbs, and they make love. After they finish, he offers to get Maria someplace safe, not to let anyone in, and he'll be back ASAP. Then Maria goes to see Carlos Jr and comforts him, then he goes down to see Ramon, and Ramon finds Maria has been manipulating Carlos Jr all along, and Carlos Jr kills Ramon, and Maria turns around and kills Carlos Jr, for nothing other than being a Pendroza. At the morgue, they find one of the dead shooters at Tubbs' meet with Ramon has a scorpion tattooed on his neck, indicating he is a Escorpionista, a gang of assassins. Tubbs feels Maria is in more danger now if they are after the Pendroza's. Castillo finds the weapon used on Tubbs' hit is the same one used on Louis' hit, and is not sure if the DiMarco's are behind it. Castillo confronts Guerrero about the marriage between Louis & Maria, he reveals Maria is part of the Escorpionistas and her family arranged for her being married to Louis with money. Crockett tells Billy about keeping him for a month cruising the Keys, fishing, and other father-son things, and he will work to be better to his parents. Tubbs stops by to see Maria to get her out of the house, saying he knows who's killing the Pendrozas. Maria tells Tubbs she loves him regardless, when Tubbs looks at her neck, he sees the Escorpionista tattoo and demands to know why she set up the family, she said the Pederozas came to her village when she was younger, killed and tortured both her parents, listening to her father's screams, and got into the family to exact revenge. Maria said her feelings for Louis was fake, but with Tubbs was real. Maria's brothers bust in to demand Tubbs die because he tipped the cops off, Castillo also arrives and he & Tubbs shoot both brothers down, but not before one of them fatally wounds Maria, who dies in Tubbs' arms. On the St. Vitus Dance, Crockett & Tubbs are fishing, Tubbs talking about how he shouldn't have gotten involved with Maria, and Crockett talks about Caroline & Bob having a baby, and thinks she is "the one that got away". Tubbs talks about the woman he wants to find, then they both say "no", not for them, not now, not ever. Cast *Don Johnson as Metro-Dade Detective James "Sonny" Crockett *Philip Michael Thomas as Metro-Dade Detective Ricardo "Rico" Tubbs *Saundra Santiago as Metro-Dade Detective Gina Calabrese *Michael Talbott as Metro-Dade Detective Stan Switek *Olivia Brown as Metro-Dade Detective Trudy Joplin *Edward James Olmos as Metro-Dade Lieutenant Martin "Marty" Castillo Guest Stars *Elpidia Carillo as Maria Pendroza *Miguel Ferrer as Ramon Pendroza *Rafael Ferrer as Carlos Pendroza, Jr *Mary Lou Rosato as Lucia Pendroza *Belinda Montgomery as Caroline Crockett-Ballard *Clayton Barclay Jones as Billy Crockett Co-Starring *Xavier Barquet as Miguel *Parris Buckner as Bob Ballard *Sal Carollo as Don diMarco *Will Knickerbocker as Delivery Man *Francisco Padura as Colombian *Alexander Panas as Caesar *Joe Petrullo as Louis Pendroza *Seth Steiger as Coroner *Duke Vincent as Tony Murati Notes *An alternate title for this episode is "Second Chances". *This marks the final appearance of Belinda Montgomery as Caroline and Clayton Barclay Jones as Billy. *In the final season, Castillo's demeanor warms somewhat, asking Crockett to "give Billy a hug for me", and later buying Billy a fishing pole to use with his father on a trip. *The language continues to be darker as the season goes along, with "bitch", "bastard" and "son of a bitch" being used freely. While this is commonplace today, in the 80's it was a rarity. *With five dead (Louis, Ramon, Lucia, Carlos Jr, and Maria), the Pendrozas had the most family members killed in any single episode of Miami Vice. Music *"Bete Noire" by Bryan Ferry (Tubbs and Maria talk and nearly kiss) *"Carry Me (Like A Fire In Your Heart)" by Chris DeBurgh (Crockett and Tubbs on St. Vitus Dance) Quotes *"I should have listened to my mother and become a doctor!" -- Tubbs to Crockett after witnessing the hit on Luis *"You going to name the new son "Sonny?" -- Crockett to Caroline *"I'm gonna find me a straight woman, not connected to the business, doesn't have a career, that will love him with all their heart!" -- Tubbs to Crockett *"...have babies, white picket fence, Winnebago, weenie roasts!" -- Crockett in response Category:Miami Vice Season 5 Episodes